This invention relates to an adapter for a toothbrush holder to hold toothbrushes with wider handles.
Toothbrush holders generally have substantially circular openings of a standard size, usually about ⅝xe2x80x3 in diameter. Lately, however, toothbrush manufacturers have been producing toothbrushes with ergonomic handles which, adversely are too wide to fit into the standard holes of a toothbrush holder. For this reason, persons are not storing these toothbrushes in holders as they should.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device to allow a wide handle toothbrush to be stored in a standard toothbrush holder.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which is directed to a toothbrush holder adapter comprising an elongated body, an insertion member depending downwardly from a first end of said body and an opening in a second end of said body for accepting at least a portion of a toothbrush handle.
The insertion member is inserted into the standard opening of a common toothbrush holder and preferably has one or more engagement extensions to engage the underside or interior of a standard toothbrush holder hole. When the insertion member is fully inserted, one end of the body sits on the top surface of the toothbrush holder with the opening at the other end of the body extending outwardly beyond the end of the toothbrush holder. The wider handle toothbrush can then be placed into the adapter opening for storage.